


...Interesting...

by Arin_Singer, grimalkinInferno, Kateluvya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_Singer/pseuds/Arin_Singer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkinInferno/pseuds/grimalkinInferno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateluvya/pseuds/Kateluvya
Summary: Michael happens to get a very important phone call during a heist...





	...Interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kateluvya and grimalkinInferno for coming up with this idea and throwing ideas back and forth with me.

It was a simple heist, nothing they hadn't done before. Today, however, had to have a surprise for one Michael Vincent Jones.

Geoff had posted Michael with himself, inside the bank to get the money. Ryan and Jeremy were outside, guns ready to keep the cops away. Jack was in the car waiting and Gavin was in the backseat, ready to hack at the drop of a hat.

Things were going well, shockingly well even, until Michael's personal phone began to ring. Geoff had his hands full with cracking into the safe and nodded that he could pick it up. Michael pulled it out, barely checking the screen for the name. "Lindsay? What's going on?" He asked.

The next few seconds, nothing seemed to change. His body language didn't change at all, not so much as a twitch. His eyes, however, if Geoff could see them, were chock-full of pure, unadulterated panic.

".....interesting. Yea, I'll be there soon hon." He said into the phone. He put it away and stayed frozen for a second. Geoff flickered his gaze to the Lad, confused.

"Everything okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I just...I have to go now." Michael told him, still staring at the floor.

"Now?! In the middle of the heist?!" Ryan exclaimed over the comms.

"Yeah, just some stuff I gotta go do."

"What's up Michael?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm apparently about to be a dad."

"Wait, wot was that boi?" Gavin asked, sounding far away.

"Lindsay's water broke." Michael explained, finally.

"WHAT!? Isn't that supposed to be a month from now?!" Jack asked.

"Supposed to be...I should go take care of this, huh?"

"YEAH!" The Crew yelled at him.

"Michael, you go. Jeremy, go meet Geoff inside." Ryan ordered. Michael finally moved, bolting down the hall. He burst out the back door, Jack's car feet away.

"BOI!" He heard and spun. Gavin was leaning against a bike across the alley. "Nicked this from some poor bloke. Figured you'd need it."

"Gavin, I could kiss you."

"Save that for your wife, now GO!" Geoff yelled at him through the coms.

Following orders, he hopped on the bike and sped down the streets of Los Santos. He got a message from Trevor, telling him the hospital room they were in. He floored into the parking garage, although what he did could barely be called parking. He ran in, skipping the front desk all together. He ignored the elevator, running up the stairs to Lindsay's room. Griffon met him outside the stairwell, Meg already in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took several hours, and a lot of screaming, his daughter was healthy, albeit tiny, and the heist actually went well. The rest of the Crew ended up meeting up with them afterwards, cheering loudly when Michael came out to announce the news.

It was a very interesting phone call, after all...


End file.
